One last thing
by FitzsMonkey
Summary: Queenstilinski fanfiction: When Stiles woke up this morning he had no idea that today would be the day that his whole world would fall apart. If you were to ask Stiles about this day he would tell you that it felt normal... actually he wold correct himself he was exited today was the day he was meant to see Thea for the first time in over a month.


\- A.N) this is a one shot, I think I got the idea from Tumblr. Let my know what you guys think. I'm gonna be making some edit for this fanfic and posted on my Instagram thea_stiles_queenstilinski. If I made a Twitter would you guys follow me and ask me questions, talk and give me suggestions for more queenstilinski? And as always sorry is there is any spelling/grammar mistakes,Not all of us can be true Alphas, some of us have to make mistakes! Some of us are human. :P

~flashback~

As Stiles was getting ready for the day his thoughts kept going to Thea and how tonight she would be here. In his arm, able to hold and kiss, it would be so much better to see her beauty in person then over a small screen. Stiles didn't even realise that he was grinning like the total love stuck idiot that his is, till his father knocked on the bathroom door and made a joke about him being crazy in love before telling his son that he was heading out to work and reminding Stiles to actually go to school.

A few minutes later and Stiles was ready and about to head out the door. Hair perfectly messy, cleanest outfit on...crap his bag. Running back up the stairs to his room he stood in the doorway looking around his room to try and find his bag. 'where the hell is my bag' Stiles kept repeating in his head, till he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing.

His heart skipped a beat as the only person he could think would be calling him at this time was Thea. Stiles dropped to the ground letting up part of his cover to cheek under his bed. There is his bag and still ringing phone sat. Reaching under his bed quickly Stiles pulled out his bag and grabbed his phone out of it. Tossing the bag to the side. Stiles cheeked to caller ID, his heart sunken; it wasn't Thea's instead it was a number he didn't know. Still he answered the phone with a questionable tone to his voice. "hello?"

"Is this...um S-Stiles?" the voice on the other side was male and he spoke in a soft tone, Stiles wasn't too sure but it kinda sounded like this male had or was crying.

"Yes...who is this?" Stiles was beginning to get worried.

"Oliver..." there was a long pause before the male..Oliver spoke again. "Thea's brother. I got your number off her phone"

Okay that made him feel a bit better. But as the question as to who this was and how they got his number

got answered, one more question on became more obvious.

"what's going on? Oliver you sound as if you've been crying" Stiles and Oliver might have never talked in person but Thea talked about him..a lot. And from all the thing she had said about him, Stiles got the impression that it took a lot to make him cry.

There was another pause from Oliver; as if trying to not cry again and to figure out how to say what he had called to say. " I have...still am." Oliver corrected himself. "it's Thea...she been badly hurt.

This time it was Stiles turn to be quite. His mind was flooded with thoughts, how could Thea be hurt he had talked to her last night. 'she'll be okay, she is strong, she'll recover right?'

Oliver's voice broke through to Stiles "Stiles...you still there?"

"yes" he didn't trust himself to say anything else.

Take that as his queue Oliver continued to talk "I'm sorry Stiles, I know that Thea was meant to come see you tonight" there was a small chuckle from Oliver "it was all she could talk about for the couple of weeks"

Stiles couldn't help but to chuckle to. He had been doing the same to Scott, it was drive Scott insane and Stiles guessed it was also driving Oliver insane.

There was some muffled talking in the background on Oliver's side. "I have to go the doctors need me to fill out some stuff, but Stiles I will text you if anything changes"

"T-thank...you" with shaking hands Stiles hanged up his phone.

~flashback ends~

The drive to Star City was long, hell it felt even longer since the only reason he was going there was to say one final goodbye to Thea. Stiles had told Oliver that he wouldn't make it to her funeral cause of traffic but that was a lie. The truth was that Stiles didn't want to meet all of Thea's life, sure he knew things about her closest friends, but to him it didn't feel right. He wasn't sure if Oliver could tell if he was lying but it didn't matter even if Oliver had figured it out, and even if Oliver knew he didn't let Stiles know.

~flashback~

Somehow Stiles had managed to make it thought out almost the whole day without breaking down or yelling at someone. Actually somehow Stiles even made it to school. All during the classes Scott and Stiles shared Scott kept watching Stiles, he could tell that there was something wrong with his best friend.

It was Stiles and Scott last class, math. 'great just what I need right now' Stiles thought as he walked in the door and saw Coach standing there. There was a lot of talk between the students as to why Coach was back and how long for but Coach went on to say something along the lines of "yes I'm back only cause the school didn't have anyone else to sub, I don't wanna be here anymore then you"and stated teaching the class, and Stiles like he had done for the rest of his classes tuned out, his thoughts always found there way back to Thea; the moment they met, the first kissed, the way she smiled and laughed, all the phone calls and web chat.

Stiles set out his books and holds a pen to make it look like he was doing work, however he found himself looking at a photo of him and Thea on the background of his phone. His thoughts were still going wild with moments of his time with her and different ways of how this thing with Thea could turn out. 'Almost 6 hours had pasted since Oliver had called, he said if anything had changed he would text him; so does that mean Thea is still in bad shape, has she gotten any better or worst'

It was Coach who spooked Stiles out of his darkly turning train of thoughts. "Stilinski! do you always have to make regret my decision to come back and teach you little brats?"

"Sorry Coach" Stiles spoke softly.

"Oh you're sorry, well I guess that make it all better then doesn't it" This time Coach was yelling right in Stiles face.

"How about you back off!" that was it, the strong walls broke. everyone in the class went dead silence and stared wide eyed at Stiles and the Coach.

"What did you just say to me Stilinski?"

"I said back off, Every time you teach me you make this big deal about picking on me; sure you find it fun but did you ever stop to think..." Stiles stood up getting into Coach face while shoving his phone into his pocket "...that maybe the reason I'm not paying attention to you is that my girlfriend is in a different city, in what her brother said is a bad state, yet I can't go see her and I have no way of know how she is doing till her brother tells me!"

The Coach just stared at Stiles, mouth hanging open slightly. "I'm...I'm sorry"

Stiles had already walked out of the class before he could here what the Coach had said. But it wasn't long before Scott was running out of the class to catch up to him, even though Stiles could hear Scott calling out to him he just kept walking.

It was when Stiles was in his jeep trying to put the key into the ignition that Scott was finally able to talk to him. Scott leaned on the doorframe and looked at his best friend. "Why didn't you tell me about Thea?"

"What was I meant to say Scott? That I won't be seeing Thea tonight cause somehow from the time she hang up the phone last night to this morning she got badly hurt..." Stiles bit the inside of his lip too stop it from quivering "That I don't know what happened because her brother never told me" Stiles slammed his head back into the head rest shutting his eye tightly to stop himself from crying but failed as a few tears run rivers down his cheeks.

Scott rested his hand on Stiles shoulder "She's strong Stiles, she'll pull though"

"but what is she doesn't?" Scott could hear the pain in Stiles voice as he spoke.

"you can't think like that"

"Allison was strong, one of the strongest but look what happened to her" Stiles knew after he said that, that it was a low blow but given his state he wasn't in the mood to care.

Scott tried to not take it personally but anytime anyone mentioned Allison it felt personal. Stiles moved Scott's hand of his shoulder and started up his jeep he began to drive away, if Scott wasn't so fast on his feet the jeep would have hit him. As Stiles drove he hoped that it would make him feel better or at less take his mind of Thea, but in fact it did the opposite. Taking a quick glance at the empty passenger side, a memory came back to him; one of the nights that Thea was in town Stiles had set up a date but on the way home he got lost and Thea was making fun of him, she also asked him to drive but he never let her.

~flashback ends~

Stiles shock his head to clear his thoughts. Seconds later Stiles pulled his old jeep to a stop, he rested his head against his steering wheel, he peeked up at the sign in fount of him 'Welcome to Star City' He sighed to himself, rubbing his eyes to focus back the tears 'you can do this, you have to' A moment later Stiles had found the strange to start the jeep up and continue on his way to the Star City cermet.

All the time when Stiles would come to visit Thea he would enjoy the change of scenery; after all Star City and Beacon Hills are the complete opposition of each other. But this time everything just seemed grey.

~flashback~

Every single time Stiles would hear his phone ring he would hope, even pray that would read 'Thea' but it never did; the names it did read were Scott, Malia, Dad, Lydia, even Dreke.

After hours of pacing back and forth Stiles had managed to ware himself out. falling onto his bed with a sign, he looked at his phone once more 'why hasn't Oliver called, has something gone wrong?'

Stiles shock his head, 'can't think like that...not now' Desired for sleep but also not wanting to sleep, he histedly put his phone down on his bedside table and he finally let sleep wash over him.

There was a loud buzzing ringing through outthe moonlit room. The sleeping Stiles out of impose shoved his head under this pillow. The buzzing stopped for a bliss for second before it began buzzing again. Stiles still in the grip of sleep groaned and attempted to buried his head deeper into his bed.

As sleep losing the grip on a more awake then asleep Stiles, everything started flooding back to him. The buzzing was his phone 'Thea!' Rolling almost out of bed Stiles with flambing hands grabbed his phone and answered the call.

Little did he had no idea that this call would be the call that made his whole world would fall apart.

The first thing Stiles noticed on the call was the wave of emotion, there was a few stiffens and a clear of his throat. "Stiles..." It was a voice" that Stiles beginning to get all to familiar with.

Stiles sat up and used his free hand to rub the remaining sleep for his eyes. "Oliver, what is it

Oliver took a deep breath, closed his eyes as a treat fell down his cheek. "I-it's Thea..." Oliver's voice creaked, "I'm sorry..." the pain was to clear in his voice, Stiles didn't need to here anything else. He knew.

"No Oliver don't tell me what I think you're about to say"

"She's gone Stiles..." Oliver's voice came out shaken. "...the doctors...there was to many complications during the surgery...I'm sorry..."

The tears run rivers down Stiles cheeks, he hadn't even be crying for long but his eyes were red and puffy. 'this can't be happening again'

"I'm sorry to" somehow Stiles managed to get the words out.

"the funner will be in a couple of days, to give you time to get here" Stiles could tell by Oliver's voice he was trying to be strong but it failed. "I-I'll send you the de-detailed when I know them..." with a final whimper and obvious tears Oliver hanged up, leaving Stiles to the sudden flashback of memories and his regrets.

It wasn't long after the phone call that the sheriff came home, it was late or early depends on how you wanna look at it, so to say that the sheriff wasn't expecting his only son to be wake much less balling his eyes out was an understatement.

Stiles door was closed but the sheriff could make out the muffled sounds of his son crying. Carefully opening the door his saw his son sitting crossed legged, hunched over, back face him hugging his favourite pillow to his chest. This broke his fathers heart, walking into the room and closing the door behind him, the sheriff sat down behind his son and warped his arms around his boy pulling Stiles closer to him. The father and son stayed like this for awhile, once Stiles sobs died down a little he expected to his dad what news he had just gotten. The sheriff himself was heartbroken; not just for his son but because he liked Thea a lot.

~flashback end~

As Stiles walked thought the cemetery he got chills, there was something more eerily about this place then the one in Beacon Hills. As he walked closer to the area he noticed that there was still a figure standing there over the freshly coved grave. 'guess that must be Oliver' Stiles thought to himself.

Stiles stopped still next to the guy he guessed was Oliver. The site of Thea's name on a tome stone made it all real. He would have said something but his voice was caught in his thought, but it wasn't needed Oliver broke the silence. "My sister would be pissed that you missed the funnel." his voice was softer then Stiles had expected .

"I know..." It was all he could managed to get out.

There was a small smile on Oliver's lips but it quickly faded just like the conversation. The two guys stated silence for a while, both mourning the lost of someone who meant the world to them.

"You know she died a hero" Ollie broke the slice again. Little did Stiles know how true that was

"I didn't want her to be a hero" Tears had began to fall slowly down his cheeks. 'heroes seem to always be the ones who die' Stiles thought to himself.

"I know, I didn't want her to be one as well."

Oliver bent down and placed a flower at the foot of Thea's tombstone while running his hand a crossed it; as if it would be as thought he was able to touch her again. Once Oliver stood up he looked at Stiles, the pain of Thea's death was mimicked in each others eyes.

"Thank you Stiles" Oliver's voice came out sincere.

Stiles began to get confused "For what?"

"You did so much more for her then you know..." Oliver paused as if he was trying to think of the right thing to say next. "Thea cared about you in a way I hadn't seen in awhile, you were good for her."

Oliver stated to walk away but stopped and turned about to Stiles who still hasn't moved. " I wish that we had of met under better circumstances" All Stiles did was nod.

"If you need anything...anything at all, let me know" Oliver rested his hand upon the heartbroken boy shoulder "Other then that, ill give you some time alone" with all he could think to say Oliver tuned and left.

Stiles stood there with tear stained cheeks, he kept remembering all the time how she would smile because of him acting like a goofball. It hurt to remember but he didn't ever want to forget.

"I'm so sorry Thea..." Stiles fall to his knees. "I wish it had been me. How is it that I'm still here but y-you...you're not? It doesn't make sense."

Wiping the tears off his cheeks, Stiles sighed 'why couldn't it me instead? Why can't we trade places?'

Stiles moved closer to Thea's tombstone he brought his shaking hand up and run it across her name. "o-one last thing that I never said to you..." a sob escaped from Stiles lips. "god it seems so stupid now..." he run his hand along his jaw and over his mouth taking a moment to think if he really wants to say it. He does, it has to be said at less once.

"...but I, I love you Thea"

A.N) sorry about the formatting for some reason it's reusing to let me change it.


End file.
